


In Anguish

by BlueEyedArcher



Series: Outlast One-Shots [56]
Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Captive, M/M, Medical, Medical Examination, Medical Torture, Mount Massive Asylum, Object Insertion, Pear of Anguish, Rape/Non-con Elements, Short One Shot, Torture, Writing request, large object insertion, prompt, torture device
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 11:59:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14135613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedArcher/pseuds/BlueEyedArcher
Summary: This is my take on a writing prompt from a follower on tumblr known as K1ngfish. Their writing request was:Videotape Waylon being injured or tortured. - torture of choice: Eddie using a Pear of Anguish on Waylon to make the womb for their children to grow.





	In Anguish

**Author's Note:**

> This contains very graphic and violent scenes that are much like the saw table scenario in game. 
> 
> Please leave a comment down below on what you think. ^.^

The techie was unable to fathom just how much trouble he had landed in. The groom had managed to reclaim him once more after yet another failed attempt at escape. He was restrained more securely and dragged off to another of the many rooms lining those blood bathed halls of the hospital. This one just so happened to be an examination room. One of which the groom appeared to frequent often enough with the well used counter space and the set up of tools laying about the carts and counters. He was half lucid from yet another spray of anesthetic and bordering delirious. Still hearing the lingering whispers of the engine hissing in the back of his mind and the fractures imprints of the monitor creeping across the walls and ceiling above. 

  
  
His clothing was removed with quick succession as his torso was strapped down in place. Legs spread apart and bound to the ends of the bed, bent at an awkward and uncomfortable angle. He blinked his bleary eyes as the bright light was turned on up above, forcing him to turn away with a groan. The groom whistled along to himself as he prepared, humming that same old outdated tune that had Waylon's nerves wired. "Time is of the essence darling. We're not growing any younger." Eddie crooned as he caressed the techie's belly with a loving motion. "There's only so long a woman can be fertile. I need to make a place for our children soon." 

  
  
The groom fiddled with the tools off to the side, just out of Waylon's vision. He heard the movement near his ankles and saw the shifting shadows of the hulking form as the humming resumed amidst his work. Waylon gave a weak attempt to pull against the restraints but was met with resistance. He made another try, tugging on his wrists but the drugs were too much and had him limp on the table. Sweat soaked blonde bangs plastered to his forehead, were swiped away with gentle fingers as Eddie placed a kiss upon his grimy skin. A promise on his lips of motherhood as an odd device was flashed before his eyes. "I want to remember this time, darling. The pain will be worth it." He crooned as he repositioned Waylon's camera to sit off on the counter, recording every second of their interaction. The faint blue light of the monitor was washed out with the bright surgical lights above. 

  
  
Waylon followed Eddie's figure through squinting narrowed pale blue eyes, spotting the weird device once more. A rather bulbous almost pear shape device with a crank at the end, no bigger than a golf ball. It looked like something one might find in a kitchen maybe. Or a wood shop. It didn't look like any kind of medical device to him. It was very old and outdated looking. It brought dread to him to think what the groom was planning with it. He was soon to find out as Eddie's fingers pressed down against his entrance, rubbing over the space with a hum, the colder placement of lubricant slathered across hot and twitching skin. There was little more prep, the slipping of a finger or two within him, stretching him not nearly enough before retreating. 

  
  
"Endure it for me darling. Think of the children if you must. It will all be over soon." Eddie warned before the device, also coated in a considerable amount of lubricant, was pressed against his unprepared hole. Eddie pressed forward with it, giving it quite a bit of force in the process. There was a pinching pain then something for sharper. Waylon cried out when he felt skin starting to split and rip, his ankles pulled on the restraints before the device slipped the rest of the way in. His agitated and slightly bleeding hole stung between the lubricant and Eddie's fingers pressed down in an attempt to soothe the broken skin. "Now to make a space for the womb. This part will be far more unpleasant but you are strong darling. You will endure." He spoke with a soothing honeyed voice filled with confidence. 

  
  
Waylon yelped and writhed on the table as the device was shifted around, making him feel far too full inside. There was a harsh grinding as the gears inside moved. He felt an uncomfortable pressure against his prostate providing conflicting sensations to his already drug addled mind. His wrists tugged harder against the restraints as the pear shaped device started to open up inside him. In a four leave blooming sort of way. He felt his tight inner muscles and walls be forced to separate. A scream left his lips as the groom continued to crank, tissue started to tear inside as the tight walls were pressed outwards. A deep painful ache filled his abdomen and stomach, the pressure was excruciating as he cried out further. 

  
  
Eddie made soft hushing sounds and paused his actions to caress Waylon's cheek lovingly. "I know it hurts darling but this is for the best. Here, all that noise will attract unwanted attention." He purred as he placed a bite bar in Waylon's mouth, forcing it back and strapping it in place. One of which was often used during different forms of therapy to keep them from biting off their own tongues or breaking teeth. Once that was fixed, the groom continued, even as Waylon kicked out against the restraints and fought more fiercely until he felt his vision starting to blur. He closed his eyes and saw only explosions of white as the pain exploded inside him and he felt something damp dribbling down his skin, hot at first but slowly cooling along the way. 

  
  
The techie never even noticed when the device had been closed and retracted. There was a painful wet popping sound as it was pulled out and his insides were left quivering and twitching. More of the warm fluid spilled out and dribbled down his skin, gaining a harsh clicking from the groom in displeasure. "How unlady like darling." The words were sharp but Waylon didn't give a moments care. His head lolled to the side as the groom pressed against his entrance, fingers prodding at the sensitive skin. He groaned, the dizzying swirl around his head had him tipping over the edge into a more guaranteed darkness. The sound of the groom's voice filtering through like static in an old speaker. "Darling...? Dar....ng do...n't...wai...hol...on...." The voice continued to break up until it fell to complete silence.


End file.
